Perfection
by Your-Average-Lunatic
Summary: Tori and Jade are set up in a blind date. But things don't go as planned, which is a good thing by the way. PROMPT ONE-SHOT


**AN: My second prompt ever brought to you by Azkadellio! He wants a Jori fanfiction that takes place during Victori-Yes (and the events that took place in Tori Fixes Beck and Jade, yes Tori tried to fix Jade and Beck, but the two didn't reconcile). This features a Cat/Jade and Cat/Trina friendship.  
><strong>

**IN THIS FIC, THE YES CHALLENGE IS NOT JUST FOR THE REST OF THE DAY. IT'S FOR A TOTAL OF FIVE DAYS. I figured one day isn't enough for the exact plot I had in mind.**

**A quick note to Azkadellio: seriously, this is a brilliant idea! Thank you for sending me the prompt! I had so much fun writing this.**

**PS I have a confession: I haven't watched Victori-Yes, all I know is that Sikowitz challenged our much beloved gang to say yes to any question/request to them for the rest of the day. I tried watching it but after ten minutes of the episode, I just start bawling because I can't stop thinking that it's the last episode _ever_ of Victorious. So pardon me if some elements are out of place and the characters may be... well, out of character, but then again this is fanfiction, so maybe it's a little forgivable?**

**Side note:**

**# = means that it's time to switch point of views.**

# **= a non-bold asterisk means that it's a time skip, but still the same point of view.****  
><strong>

**Anyway, enough with the mini rant. Cue the fic!**

* * *

><p>It was really no secret to anyone.<p>

Everyone knew that Jade and Tori, from rivals (they couldn't exactly use the word enemies because Jade surely didn't hate Tori _that much_), to what they were now: (sort of) friends.

They were able to talk without Jade glaring at Tori; they were able to smile without the pretenses; hell, they were able to stay in the same room for more than half an hour without Jade loathing Tori's presence.

It was really no secret to anyone.

What secret?

Oh please, it was plain as day. Everyone could see it, and they were forced with the same frustration almost every day.

The way Tori would blush when Jade would catch her looking, or when Jade would smile at the little humming noises Tori would subconsciously make... it was very much obvious.

It was really no secret to anyone...

That both Tori and Jade _clearly_ had a thing for each other.

Too bad said girls were just a bit caught up in their rather nasty past. Well, that or they were just in too deep that they were scared to ask the other out.

They needed to see that they liked each other. Because, God, everyone knew!

Everyone but them.

They just needed a little push.

And thank the heavens Sikowitz gave them the perfect chance.

Cat pulled out her phone and looked at the text message sent to her. She smiled and giggled as she sent her reply.

_**Ready! :)**_

Tori and Jade just needed a little push.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 1<strong>

She _hated_ the challenge.

She only agreed because she would have thought it would be fun. Because Sikowitz' challenges could really be fun (like the method acting challenge held in Sikowitz' house) but then, when she accepted the teacher's challenge at the time, she never really considered that sometimes his challenges could take a dark turn for them, like when he challenged them not to use technology for what seemed like forever.

She really thought she would have come to love the idea of the challenge.

Only to realize that she would have come to hate it instead.

By a show of hands, how many of you know the reason why she hated it?

"_Tori!_"

That's why.

"What now?!" Tori yelled back from her room as she put down her PearPad.

"I gotta... I got this... something on my back and I can't see or reach it. Will you look at it for me?"

She was so tempted to say _no_. Heck no. Good Lord no!

But she couldn't because of Sikowitz' challenge and because her sister kept blackmailing her that she would immediately tell her teacher that she failed the challenge.

Grumbling as she swung her legs off the bed, she stomped on her way to Trina's room, mumbling the words, "God, help me," over and over again.

**#**

She actually thought this was going to be a good five days.

But she also thought she would dread it at the same time.

Like now.

She both loved yet hated now.

"Let me braid your hair, Jadey!" Cat suggested as she bounced on her fluffy pink bed on which Jade, who had to say yes to Cat's stupid sleepover, was on.

"No!" Jade quickly yelled at the redhead, instantly feeling slightly sorry when she saw tears already forming in the fearful eyes of her closest friend. Keyword: _slightly_.

Jade sighed insufferably. "Let me braid yours."

The tears in her doe brown eyes disappeared almost as quickly as they appeared as she squealed a "Yay!"

This was _not_ how she wanted to spend her night _at all_.

* * *

><p><strong>Day Two<strong>

"No way! I am _not_ going on _another_ blind date for you, Trina!" Tori complained, looking like she wanted so badly to pull out her hair because her sister was literally driving her insane with this _yes_ challenge. She didn't want to go on _any _kind of date! She didn't want to date anyone!

Okay, that was a lie... There was at least _someone_ she wanted to date.

But Jade will _never_ say yes to a date with Tori.

Jade, even though they were slightly friends now, was still a long way from warming up to her.

Besides, she would _never_ have the guts to even ask Jade out in the first place.

"I thought this was a _yes_ challenge," Trina said, looking ever so smug with that _so smug face_ that Tori felt that same urge of punching it out of her sister's face. "Not a complaining challenge, because if it was, you'd be the cream of the cake."

Tori's anger slightly evaporated and was replaced by confusion. "What? I think it's cream of the _crop_, not cake."

Trina had a disgusted look on. "Ew, I hate crops. So I say cake."

Tori just threw her hands up in defeat and marched to her room, murmuring something about _worse than Catherine Obvious_.

Whatever that meant.

**#**

Jade felt like she was going to go insane in Cat's sparkly bedroom that was all just _pink_.

It was absolutely sickening.

She would really rather sleep on the sofa in the Valentine living room. But Cat would throw a fit or sneak into the living room and scare her awake. Because the redhead already did that to her numerous times, leading to Jade tackling Cat to the ground unintentionally. Even after those times, Cat never really learned her lesson.

She sat on the pink bed, her legs crossed as she scowled at the bright happy-looking plushies arranged on the shelf at the corner of the pink room.

"Okay!" Cat said cheerily as she entered her bedroom, her light footsteps turning heavy as she began to jump. "Guess what just happened?"

"If it's something about your brother, I don't want to hear it," Jade said, slightly grimacing at the thought of when Cat's brother found Jade's overnight bag and wore her bra. That was yesterday.

"No, it's not my brother. Mom gave him his special vitamins just now."

"Then what? You met another _pixie_ in the park?"

"There's only one pixie in the park! No, Jadeeeyyy! Listen! My parents made a reservation at Maestro's!" Cat squealed so loudly, it made Jade wince.

But it also made her green eyes widen. "M-Maestro's?" Jade stuttered. "But... it takes us a whole year to even have ours!" She exclaimed, talking about their yearly reservation at the restaurant (their payment was the ping pong team budget but that's a long story). The restaurant was really popular among the aristocrat, dates, that sort of thing that it was nearly impossible to have a reservation unless you made one early._Really_ early. _  
><em>

And it wasn't just that though.

The place was crazy expensive. It would be a miracle if a dinner for two was less than three hundred dollars.

Jade shook her head. _Okay._ "So why are you telling me? To make me hungry and jealous? 'Cause I'm both."

Cat giggled again. "No! I'm telling you because it's not for them."

Jade's eyes narrowed. "If you're telling me that they reserved it for us, then you're insane and really amazing." She said the last part with a slight smile on her face. But she felt her heart pinch. If her and Cat were really going to Maestro's, Cat might think it would be a date. She loved the innocent redhead to death (literally, sometimes her antiques made Jade want to kill her or herself) but she could never bring herself to date a girl she always saw as a little sister.

Besides, she already had eyes for another girl, whose namesake was a star.

She smirked slightly just thinking about_ her_ star.

As Cat put her bag down on her chair, Jade swore she heard Cat almost agreeably say, "Not mine."

* * *

><p><strong>Day Three<strong>

"You're kidding, right?" Tori said as she sputtered on her drink.

"Do I _look_ like I'm kidding?" Trina said, her hands on her hips.

Tori was so tempted to answer _yes_. After all, the _yes_ challenge was still very much going on. But she bit back a laugh that was threatening to roll of her tongue and she tried to put on a straight face. It shouldn't have been that hard to put on a poker face; she was an actress, after all.

Tori settled on a small smile. At least she could easily disguise it as gratitude for Trina, who bothered to ask if she wanted a ride to the mall and pick out a dress for her date (which her sister planned without her knowledge, mind you!).

Trina rolled her eyes and turned, flicking her hair as she did. "We're leaving in ten. So brush your teeth. You've got corn all over them."

It was Tori's turn to roll her eyes as she drank her water that she choked on earlier and coninued eating her corn without a care in the world.

She just wished Trina would put a stop to this blind date. She didn't want to go out with anyone; she made that clear with her sister.

Or at least she _thought_ she made it clear with her sister.

_Well, at least I'll get a good dress outta this._

_#_

"Oh, try this blue one!"

"No way. I am _not _wearing that. Besides, that's more of_ your type._"

"Are you _insulting_ my taste in clothing?"

"Yes."

"You-"

"What? The _yes _challenge is still on."

"Don't be so-"

"Oh look! That one behind you! It's _perfect_!" _  
><em>

**#**

"No, Cat. I think this is fine."

"It's not! It has to be _perfect_!"

Cat and Jade headed back to Jade's household to pick an outfit for ther reservation at Maestro's and Jade thought she was going to be in charge of picking her own dang outfit.

She didn't realize she was going to have a little judge.

Everything Jade seemed to pick out was not _the perfect outfit_, Cat's words.

It was either the wrong style, or the wrong color, or the wrong... something! To Cat, her outfits were all wrong.

"I don't have anything else!" Jade practically snarled as she tossed the dress down in frustration.

Cat tsked and Jade watched as Cat perched by her side, smiling, excitement was glinting in her wide brown eyes.

_Oh no._ Jade knew what that meant.

"LET'S GO SHOPPING!"

#

"This is ridiculous," Jade commented as she followed Cat, who was busy scurrying around for a dress for Jade. When Cat _found_ one and showed her, she said, "I take it back._That's _ridiculous."

Cat pouted as she put the dress back on the rack and began to hunt for more.

Jade sighed. There were really moments where she wanted to bring out her scissors on Cat, but she knew she could never do that. The idea was almost unfathomable to her. Cat was the only one who truly tolerated her attitude.

Her train of thought was altered when on one of the racks, she found a dress she found beautiful. She smiled as she took it out to inspect it further, only to have Cat snatch it from her hands and squealing, "_This is the one!"_ and off the faux redhead bounced on her way to the register.

Sometimes Jade really wondered what she did to deserve this.

* * *

><p><strong>Day Four<strong>

"You don't really want to go to this date, do you?" Trina asked as she turned down her PearPod and removed her headphones.

Tori sighed and switched off the TV as the credits of an episode of Drake and Josh began to show. "Yeah." It wasn't just because of that stupid challenge. It was the truth. She was very clear that she wasn't interested in dating anyone.

In her eyes, if she couldn't date Jade, the one person she wanted to date, then she shouldn't date anyone else.

It wouldn't feel right.

"Look, just go on this date and see how it goes. Who knows? Things might turn for the better."

_Doubtful_.

But she couldn't refuse.

_Stupid challenge._

**#**

Jade almost choked on her dinner.

"Wait, you're paying?" Jade asked in an incredulous tone before greedily chugging down the water to relieve her throat from the coughing.

"Of course," Mr. Valentine said warmly.

"Caterina seemed very eager about this dinner," Mrs. Valentine added.

"You... you don't have to do that," Jade said, still slightly shocked at the news.

"It's all been settled, dear. Besides, it would be nice for Caterina. She is very excited about it."

Mr. Valentine chuckled. "Just don't let it go over five hundred."

Jade nodded almost numbly.

She loved Cat's parents. They treated Jade like their own. Jade's own parents hardly did: her own mother left and her dad didn't even stay in the same house for more than a day. Despite Cat's hyperactiveness, she secretly loved staying over the Valentine household. Because Cat's parents were just... everything she longed her parents to be and Cat was that annoying little sister she never wanted.

Of course she had a little brother of her own, but she hardly saw him because their mother took him with her.

But anyway, back to what just happened.

What the heck was Cat planning, making her parents pay for the food?!

**#**

"Let's do something," Trina said out of the blue, slightly making Tori worried.

"Like you and me do something?" Trina nodded. "That's scary. You almost never want to do something with me."

Trina rolled her eyes and patted the space beside her. Tori sighed and got up to just where her sister wanted her. "Let's just talk. You and I haven't done that in a while."

Tori snorted. "That's because all you ever want to talk about is yourself."

"True. But I'm willing to not talk about me and share some of my spotlight to you."

"Oh just what I always wanted," Tori said sacastically.

"Just talk. Why don't you want to go on a date? I know you keep telling me to just lay off your terrible love life-"

"Hey!"

"'- but you never actually gave me a reason why. C'mon, baby sis, spill."

"What is this? Some Dr. Phil thing?"

"Just tell me. I... I wanna be there for you."

"Who are you and what have you done with Trina?"

"Tori," her sister said tiredly, like she didn't want to quarrel.

"I just don't, okay?" Tori said defensively. "I don't..." She struggled for a lie, but she couldn't. Jade was clouding her mind. "I don't want another failed relationship. Danny, Ryder, Steven..."

Technically, it wasn't a lie. She was really tired of being used, played or manipulated. But it wasn't really the reason why she didn't want to date anyone.

Trina had a thoughtful look as she watched Tori carefully. It was a few moments before she finally broke the ice.

But they weren't the words Tori anticipated.

"You're lying."

"Lying? I'm not lying!"

"Yeah, you are."

"Oh really? Then how can you tell?"

"I just can. C'mon, Tor, tell me. Why can't you date?"

"I just don't want to!"

Tori thought she was imagining, but for a second there, she really saw Trina beam. "It's Jade isn't it?"

"W-What?" Tori half-yelled, half-squeaked. "That's preposterous! I-I don't even like Jade that way!"

Trina didn't hide her smile this time.

"You're lying."

"I'm not!" Tori insisted.

"I'm your sister. I can tell when you're lying."

**#**

"Cat!" Jade whispered as she pulled the redhead to her room. Her other hand clamped down on her mouth to prevent her from wailing.

"I didn't do it!" Cat immediately said as soon as Jade removed her hand.

Jade didn't have the time or energy to deal what she did or didn't do.

"Why are your parents paying for the dinner tomorrow?"

Cat nervously played with her hair before she dashed out of her room, screaming.

Cat was definitely planning something tomorrow.

Jade just hoped she will be able to find out before the dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>Day Five<strong>

"I want you to promise me two things."

Tori tsked. "You are taking this challenge way too seriously."

"And I am being serious. Just promise me that if this date doesn't really go to plan, tell Jade how you really feel about her."

Tori choked on air.

"I-"

"Don't try to deny it. You're my baby sister. I see these things. Just swear you'll do it."

Tori's mouth opened then closed, probably looking like a fish out of water. It wasn't just because she couldn't believe the idea Trina wanted her to do or because she was struck with so many possibilities on how to ask Jade out, but also because she was too amazed that her self-obsessed elder sister was genuinely concerned about her.

Tori felt like crying.

Even though Trina was so stupid and thick during her birthweek when she gave her a song, she never would have dreamed seeing Trina this caring.

She was so touched.

She put down her lipgloss and spun around, dragging Trina into a tight embrace.

Trina made a few unintelligible words because she probably hadn't expected a hug attack, but then she caved in quickly and melted into the embrace.

Trina laughed a little. "You didn't promise."

"Oh right, right." Tori pulled away and she swore she tried her hardest not to cry because Trina was going to chastise her for ruining her perfect mascara. "I can't... I..." She huffed. "I'll try."

Trina shrugged. "Well, that's better than nothing."

"What was that other thing you want me to promise?"

"Oh," Trina laughed. She put a hand on Tori's shoulder and smiled. "Try to have fun on this date."

**#**

"Wow," Cat said dreamily as Jade walked down the steps. "You're so pretty."

"Thanks," Jade said as she fumbled around with her purse. She was absolutely stunned when she found Cat, sprawled on the bed, wearing casual clothing.

"Aren't you going to change?" She asked.

"Nope! C'mon, let's go!

**#**

"Oh," Trina said whole-heatedly, one of her hands released the steering wheel and landed on her chest her chest. "You're really beautiful, Tori."

Tori smiled widely. "Told ya this was the dress."

**#**

"So why didn't you change?" Jade asked as she shifted gears.

Cat hummed.

She was still up to something.

Jade still hadn't figured out what.

**#**

"Have fun, okay?" Trina told her through her open window.

"I'll try," Tori replied, waving her hand as she stepped inside the restaurant. She was still wondering how in the world was Trina able to make a reservation at this place. And could the guy pay for the insanely expensive food?

"Welcome-" The guy stopped. "Miss Tori Vega! Welcome back! Back for another performance?"

Tori managed a sheepish smile. "No. Got a date tonight."

"Oh wonderful!" The guy looked over his list then slowly shook his head. "I don't see your name..."

Tori's eyes widened... What? She didn't know the name of the guy she was going on a date with...

The dinner hadn't even started and it was already a disaster.

"Vega?"

**#**

"Where are going?" Jade asked Cat disbelievingly.

"I want to see Patty!" Cat replied, smiling. "I brought nuts for her."

"What? What about the dinner?" Jade asked almost exasperatedly as she gestured the restaurant.

"It's not for us, silly. Have fun on your date!" Cat ran off.

Jade could just blink.

What the heck just happened?

Did Cat... Did Cat just set her up with someone?

Whoa, Cat set her up with someone and she didn't even know.

She felt like going back to her car and driving back to the Valentine household. But she couldn't. Dang it, it was Mr. and Mrs. Valentine who made this reservation, who was going to finance for her and whoever it was she was fixed up with (it better not be Beck).

So she grumbled and stomped on her heels on her way in.

And she couldn't believe it.

"Vega?"

**#**

"Jade?" Tori asked, shocked.

What was Jade doing here?

Tori's heart sank. Oh... she was going to meet someone here.

Because if it wasn't a date, Jade would never have worn that. Dios mio, Jade was just... gorgeous.

She was dressed in a midnight blue dress that ended just above her knee that was adorned with silver jewels scattered everywhere, making it look like the night sky. She wore very minimal yet very flattering makeup. Her lips had a light tint of red that made Tori's heart stutter. She could kiss those lips at that moment, but she restrained herself. Jade's black and colored hair was put up in a messy side bun that the disarray of her hair complimented with her flawless face and overall clean appearance.

Jade was so strikingly and heart-breakingly beautiful.

Tori shook her head slightly.

She faced the guy, Mark, and told him that it was probably a mistake and she bid him goodnight.

As she began to exit the building, something caught her arm that made her stumble and fall flat on her back.

_Okay, ow._

"Whoops, sorry, Vega," her tone made her sound that she wasn't sorry at all. "But you're on a date with me."

"I am?" Tori said, confused but excited. She was going on a date with Jade? Wait, this date Trina set up... it was with Jade?

"Yep." Jade stepped over Tori and told Mark that they had reservations under the name of Valentine.

Mark spat an apology and led the way to their table.

_Oh sure. Leave me here, why don't you?_

"C'mon, Vega. We don't have all night."

I'm on the floor! You could have helped me up.

"You, wuss. Come on." Jade extended a hand to her, which she gratefully accepted as she stood up. She fixed the creases on her dress before looking up to Jade, a little uneasy when she found her green eyes trained on her. "This is going to be an interesting evening."

_Heck yeah,_ she thought. _I'm on a date with Jade!_

She was so happy her heart could burst.

**#**

"Here are the menus. Your waiter will be out shortly. Have a good evening."

Jade didn't bother with the menu. Tori didn't either. They both just... stared at each other.

Jade could stare at her for an eternity.

She hated this table. She wanted to kick the table away and make Tori stand, to ogle at how... at how perfect she looked.

Tori wore a short strapless green dress. It was quite an unsual shade of green. It wasn't forest green or emerald green. It was the kind of green that had a bit of blue mixed into it. Her hair was curled and settled over one shoulder with her bangs parted. Her face had slightly heavy makeup on (which she wished she didn't; she was perfect without).

"So," Tori began to talk. "Valentine?"

"Yeah, we were set up," Jade stated the obvious.

"By Trina."

"By Cat."

They both just stared at each other some more before laughing.

"So those two teamed up."

"I never would have seen that one coming."

They laughed again, but something was different about this one. Tori's laugh was more awkward, as if she had a million things on her mind right now.

It was then when it dawned on Jade that it made her stomach knot.

She was on a date with Tori, her star.

Just when she thought this was going to be a wonderful night, she mentally slapped her face with her palm. Tori obviously didn't like her the same way she did. Tori had always been a good friend to her since day three (she couldn't exactly say day one because that was when she poured ice coffee all over Tori's head and day two was when Tori decided to kiss her then-boyfriend, Beck). But that was all Jade was to Tori: a good friend. Nothing more.

She felt like her heart was going to deflate from the realization, but then again she was Jade.

Jade was selfish.

So she was going to be just that tonight by loving every minute of this.

**#**

Tori couldn't do so much as _breathe_ or even _think_. Her mind was clouded with so much... _everything._

She was on a date with Jade.

_She was on a date with Jade._

_She was on a date with Jade!_

This was just too good to be true.

_Oh my gosh, I'm on a date with Jade._

Before her mind could think of anything else other than the words _date_ and _Jade_, their waiter came over and asked if they were ready to order.

Jade told the waiter to give them a bit of time. The waiter nodded politely and walked away.

As soon as the waiter left, Tori went back to panicking-slash-gawking-at-Jade mode.

"What?" Jade asked. "Do I have something on my face?"

"No, no," Tori said immediately. "Just... can't believe we're on a date." That was safe, right? That was a safe thing to say? Dios, her palms were starting to sweat. She didn't want to mess this up!

"Well believe it, Vega," Jade said, though she didn't sound mad. She smirked as she said it.

"Do you really think Cat and Trina teamed up for this?"

"Why, golly gee, Tori Vega, no! They teamed up to rob a bank and move to Tokyo!"

"I don't talk like that!" Tori pouted.

"Of course you don't," Jade said in her normal voice, smirking.

Tori was still slightly shaking.

_Oh my gosh, I'm really on a date with Jade._

**#**

Jade couldn't shake off the feelings that this date wasn't... as perfect as Cat or Trina was hoping.

Sure it was all pretty and she was happy they made the effort for this date, heck, Cat got her parents into this and they were so willing to pay the bill.

It wasn't that she was being ungrateful but... she didn't know, something just didn't make this perfect.

And since this was her star she was on a date with, she wanted _perfection_.

Because, to be honest, Jade had always wondered how her first date with Tori would be. She had everything planned out in her head. A light bulb turned on in her brain.

She had everything planned out, why couldn't she stick to the plan?

Why couldn't she have the perfection she wanted?

"Do you trust me?" Jade asked suddenly, looking intently into Tori's brown eyes.

"Yeah," Tori answered immediately, nodding. "Of course."

Jade stood up and offered a hand to Tori, who accepted it. Jade marveled the few short seconds she had holding Tori's smooth and delicate as she stood.

"Good. 'Cause we're getting out of here."

#

Jade drove to Tori's house and told her to change into something a little more casual and comfortable.

"And ditch the makeup, would you?" Jade told her.

Tori nodded and ran to her house, barefoot as she carried her heels one hand.

She turned off the ignition to her car as she scooted to the back seat and began to change into the clothes she thankfully brought with her.

**#**

Trina wasn't in the house.

But Tori couldn't bother with that right now.

She all but ran to her room and kicked her green dress off. She really liked the dress. It matched Jade's eyes perfectly. She smiled a little when she remembered Jade's beautiful appearance in her own midnight blue dress.

_Vega_, she thought. _It's a star_.

She smiled a little more widely when she the tiny silver jewels decorating the dress.

After putting on her outfit she deemed was great, she put on her favorite brown boots.

As soon as she put on her jewelry, she dashed to her bathroom and took the makeup wipes to hastily remove all her makeup. She grimaced slightly at her bare face. She put on a little bit of tinted moisturizer, powder, bronzer, eyebrows, eyeliner and lipgloss. That may sound like a lot, but it wasn't really. It was all very minimal.

Her doorbell rang and she smiled as she gently walked down the steps towards the door.

When she opened the door, once again, she was stunned.

**#**

Jade had a hard time changing in the car. It was dark and all her clothes were black so it was kinda hard to to see if it wasn't inside out.

But in the end, she managed to do it anyway, huffing as she laced up her combat boots. She removed the pin in her hair and let the waves flow down as she messed up her hair and combed it out with her fingers.

_Here goes nothing, West_, she thought to herself as she got out of her car and towards Tori's front door. She rang the doorbell and let out a breath she hadn't even known she was holding.

It was a few seconds more before the door was finally opened.

And Jade couldn't stop her smile.

**#**

Jade didn't look any different than she did everyday.

It was a look that was a normal motif for her: a sky blue (her favorite color) tank top, black leather jacket, a black skirt, black tights and black combat boots.

So why did her heart begin to flutter?

Oh who was she kidding? Her heart always quicked at the sight of Jade, at her voice... even at the mention of her name.

_Jade_.

Her heart beat beat again erratically.

She was so doomed.

**#**

How could anyone look so adorable and hot and the same time?

Because that was exactly what she could say about what Tori looked now.

She wore a black graphic t-shirt that displayed the legendary pose Freddie Mercury did at a Queen concert, a blue jean jacket that had its sleeves rolled just below her elbows, black leggings and her favorite brown boots. Jade smirked as she eyed the green feather earring.

Jade could see that Tori obviously had makeup on. But, thankfully, it wasn't as heavy as her makeup a while ago so it was better. But Jade would have preferred it if she didn't have any makeup on at all. She had seen Tori without makeup, and she was so much more beautiful without it.

_But as much as I would love to spend the whole night staring at you, _"Ready to go, Vega?"

Tori beamed at her, flashing her white teeth. "Yeah!"

Jade offered her hand and Tori accepted it. She swore she wasn't blushing.

Jade West never blushed.

But oh God...

Jade was hopeless.

**#**

Tori was definitely doomed.

**#**

Jade was definitely hopeless.

#

It took them about fifteen places to reach the destination Jade had in mind.

When they arrived, Tori looked over at Jade almost uneasily.

Jade didn't fail to catch it.

"I thought you trusted me?" Jade said, feigning hurt, but to be honest, it kinda did.

"I do," Tori said reassuringly, "but why Nozu?"

Jade sent Tori a small smile. "That fake date we had, when Sikowitz sent us here, accept it or not, was our _very first_ date together. And it was a very crappy one at that, even though it wasn't real. So I thought we could have a second shot at our first date."

"Do we get to eat, drink, chat and _giggle_?" Tori asked playfully, repeating the same words Sikowitz used that night.

"Until the restaurant closes at midnight."

**#**

They both entered the restaurant, hand-in-hand and instead of sitting by the table like last time, they got a pretty secluded booth, which Tori greatly appreciated. It was secluded, but not so secluded that they couldn't watch the karaoke from there.

Hopefully, they wouldn't be bothered by any annoying hormonal college boys who thought they were cool.

Their waiter stepped in and asked if they would like to order. They both ordered soup and sushi with green tea as their drinks. The waiter jotted down their order and bowed as he bid them good evening.

"So," Tori began, "Last time we didn't have a good enough reason to talk. Do we now?"

Tori looked as Jade pondered over it. Tori's heart hammered against her chest. What if Jade would say the same thing she said last time?

_"Then let's not talk."_

_"There is no good reason why you and I shouldn't be able to sit here together and have a conversation."_

_"I got a good reason."_

_"Which is?"_

_"I don't like you."_

It really pierced at her heart because _it really did hurt_.

**#**

The question took her by surprise.

It was true though. Last time, they didn't have a good reason to talk before because they were just starting out as friends. Then Sikowitz just thrust the _you-must-date-to-make-the-play-believeable_ card into their faces. It was awkward last time to say the least because at that time, she had been confused about her identity. About her sexuality.

At that time, her feelings for Tori was still unidentified and scary.

_"I like when you're sad."_

That wasn't true. She _hated_ it when Tori would get sad because she could not stand it. She was angry at herself, wondering why the heck would she care if Tori was sad. She was angry at Tori when she was sad because, to her, Tori shouldn't feel sad. She should feel happy, like she did most of the time._  
><em>

_"Your singing isn't awful_."

That was the understatement of the century.

Tori's voice was superb. She never regarded it as inferior to her own or to Cat's; it was an unfair disadvantage because Tori's voice was different from theirs. It was the kind of voice that could be perfect for almost any song. Jade's own voice was more suited slow songs while Cat's was perfect for upbeat songs or power ballads.

_"I guess, some people might say that from certain angles, you're pretty."_

Okay, she was going to take it back. _That_ was the understatement of the you asked anyone to look at Tori at _any_ angle, they wouldn't say she was pretty. They would say she was beautiful, or gorgeous, or cute. Jade found it degrading when _pretty_ and _Tori_ are in the same sentence.

"We do," Jade answered finally.

"Which is?"

Jade smiled. She couldn't help herself when she reached out to hold Tori's hand in hers.

"Does it matter?"

**#**

It didn't matter.

She was still on a date with Jade.

**#**

Their drinks arrived first.

Jade thought about this for a long time. A side of her lips quirked upwards as she raised her glass of green tea and said ,"Here's to never winning first place, crying on your birthday and to every single heartbreak."

She got what she hoped she would get. Tori blushed but smiled anyway as she raised her own glass and said, "Here's to us."

And they clinked their glasses together.

_Here's to us._

**#**

"So, since this is pretty much a do-over of our first date, how about we do a do-over of what we said about each other?"

"Okay."

"You start."

"Well." Tori's heart began thumping almost as fast as how a horse could run. Was Jade going to say something negative again? No, she doubted that. Jade had been nothing but nice to her since she fell flat on her back in Maetro's. But... what if- "You're really talented."

Tori's face felt hot as she looked down and smiled a little. Coming from Jade, that was really a compliment.

"Now you say something about me."

Tori's face felt even hotter.

There was a million things she wanted to tell Jade. A million things she wanted to let go. But she only had to settle on one.

Why was this so difficult?

"Having a hard time thinking about it?" Jade asked as she smirked and drank her tea.

"N-No. I just..." She controlled her tongue. Too bad she couldn't control her flinging thoughts, and before she knew it, she couldn't control what tumbled down her lips. "I really like your face."

Jade's smirk grew. "You... like my face?"

If you felt Tori's face, you would probably think she had a fever because she _really_ didn't mean to say that.

"I-I-"

"I heard what you said, Vega. Don't try and deny it."

"I-"

"My turn. I like your face, too."

And Tori's heart just exploded from... everything.

_She likes my face. _

_She likes my face!_

_Praise the Lord because she likes my face!_

**#**

Their soup came first. Tori's was just clear vegetable soup while Jade's was noodles.

When Tori began suckling on her soup loudly like last time, Jade grinned a little.

She didn't hate it before. It just made it hard for her to think.

Now, she kind of found it cute.

Especially when Tori had the bowl in one hand and she nervously glanced around like a little girl.

#

By the time they were finished with their soup, their sushi came.

They ate in silence.

It wasn't awkward like last time. Last time was just so... confusing for the both of them; for Jade especially because for her, she was torn between wringing Tori's neck and then kissing her senseless.

Jade was definitely hopeless with her feelings for Tori.

**#**

Tori was so excited (that she was really on a date with Jade) that every time she started saying something, her voice would trail off because she didn't know what to say next.

This wasn't like school where they were forced to talk to each other by a play or by their friends. This was a date, and even though this was set up by her sister and their best friend, they both had the chance to bail, yet they didn't.

Jade drove her home and told her to change into something different, something more casual. She was ecstatic that she ran inside the house despite her parents' warning that she shouldn't. She had a tiny ray of doubt though. At the time, she couldn't stop thinking that maybe Jade dropped her off to ditch her. But Jade didn't.

Jade actually stayed and waited for her to finish.

And to be quite frank, that little thing Jade had done made Tori fall for her even more.

**#**

Jade felt like her dreams were coming true.

She had always dreamed of this moment. Countless times had she caught herself wishing she could have done better at that fake date.

And here was her chance, finally.

She leaned in and took a hold of Tori's hand again. Tori looked up at Jade and blushed.

_She's so cute_.

Jade let out a breath. "Okay, let me be honest here."

She heard Tori gasp but she ignored it.

Now was not the time to think over if Tori felt the same way or not.

Like Jade said, she was going to be selfish tonight.

"It's pretty clear that everyone at Hollywood Arts love you," she began. "I wasn't a part of that club until recently."

"So... you're saying you love me?"

"We all love you. But that's not what I'm trying to say."

"Then what _are_ you trying to say?"

"I love you, yeah. But I also _like_ you."

She paused, waiting for Tori to say anything. Tori didn't. She looked shocked.

_She probably doesn't believe me._ She huffed. _Of course she wouldn't believe you. You tormented her for two years._

She glanced at the karaoke stage.

_Only one way to prove it then._

She let go of Tori's hand and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Tori asked, not looking at Jade.

Jade just looked back and gave her a wink.

Tori blushed.

Jade was loving this.

Maybe they had a chance after all.

**#**

Jade just admitted she liked Tori.

Jade loved Tori.

Jade _liked_ Tori.

She felt like flying.

Because honey, that is what happens when the person you love loves you back.

_And oh my God, did Jade just wink at me?_

**#**

"Hello, miss, what are you going to sing?" The Japanese man asked Jade as she approached him.

She flipped the song book to the B's and found her song was available; the song that she thought was perfect for what she felt for Tori through the years she had come to know her.

She smirked and told the man, "B135."

He smiled and handed her the wireless microphone. She took it graciously and stood at the center of the stage, her eyes trained on Tori.

The music began playing, a gentle yet upbeat strumming of a guitar.

Then she started singing.

_"When I met you I never really like you,  
>First impression was you were somebody who'd<br>Walk right by when I waved at you and say, 'Hi'  
>But they say,<em>

_"Bad beginnings make happy endings,  
>Now that I know you<br>I begin to understand things,  
>It's turn around a hundered and eighty degrees<br>I found my missing piece."_

She found Tori beaming widely at her, like she got the message. Jade beamed back. It was true. She didn't like Tori before. God knew how much she _hated _Tori. But then eventually, they came to an understanding, then she got to know Tori, then she found herself hating the girl less and less until... until it was turned a full hundred and eighty degrees where her hate was changed to a completely different thing.

_"There's something about you_  
><em>That's like the sun<em>  
><em>You warm up my heart<em>  
><em>When I come undone.<em>

_"You're like my soulmate,_  
><em>And on those days,<em>  
><em>When I hurt,<em>  
><em>When I break,<em>  
><em>You are my band aid."<em>

Another thing that was absolutely true.

Every time she hurt, every time she broke down because of some stupid thing Beck did or when she finally had had enough of something (or in fact, _everything_) the first person she would always run to was _Tori_. It was always Tori and she would even cry openly to her. It wasn't that she didn't want anyone cool to see her cry. It was that she knew that Tori was the best at comforting, at giving advice... at _being there for someone who needed it._

Because that was who her star was.

Jade sent another wink to Tori, who looked as though she was close to tearing up.

_"When I get caught in the rain __and it feels like  
><em>_There is no one in the world who understands my  
><em>_Complications that I'm facing on certain days, I  
><em>_Talk it through with you_

_"No matter how I try to hide_  
><em>You see straight through my <em>_disguise_  
><em>You know how to fix me<br>You are my therapy."_

This whole song was entirely true. There was that time when Jade was literally caught in the rain, crying because of a stupid thing her dad told her and that was how Tori had found her. Tori didn't say anything. Tori didn't have an umbrella, too, and she was soaking, like Jade. So Tori just kind of sat there with Jade, silent and all throughout the ordeal, Jade just cried it out.

No matter how hard she tried to push Tori away, Tori pushed back, just as hard. Tori had always been the best at helping her through some crap thing that would happened. It was Tori, not Beck nor Cat nor Andre.

Tori.

_"There's something about you_  
><em>That's like the sun<em>  
><em>You warm up my heart<em>  
><em>When I come undone.<em>

_"You're like my soulmate,_  
><em>And on those days,<em>  
><em>When I hurt,<em>  
><em>When I break,<em>  
><em>You are my band aid."<em>

She walked over to Tori, who looked like she was so overwhelmed with emotion, and she took one of Tori's hands again as she sung the next line.

_"Isn't it funny how these things can turn around_  
><em>Just when I thought I knew you,<em>  
><em>You proved me wrong.<em>

_"I used the hate the things you love_  
><em>And love the things you hate<em>  
><em>But now I <em>

_"Like it."_

She kissed the top of Tori's head as she headed back to the stage, the crowd clapping rhythmically as she belted the last chorus.

_"There's something about you!_  
><em>That's like the sun!<em>  
><em>You warm up my heart,<em>  
><em>When I come undone!<em>

_"You're like my soulmate,_  
><em>And on those days,<em>  
><em>When I hurt,<em>  
><em>When I break,<em>  
><em>You are my band aid."<em>

The audience stood to their feet and gave Jade a standing ovation, some even howled, some even whistled.

But the action that really got to Jade was Tori, who just smiled and clapped as tears dripped down her cheeks.

Jade sighed, relieved.

**#**

Tori was way too speechless.

The song...

It was...

Like she said, she was speechless.

The people were still clapping as she made her way to their table.

"So?" Jade asked as she slid to her seat. "Do you believe me now?"

Tori wanted to say that she hardly even doubted Jade in the first place, just stunned at the confession.

But Tori had a better answer in mind.

She promised to her sister that if things didn't go as planned, she would have to tell Jade what she would feel.

Technically, things really didn't go as planned. She thought this date was going to be hopeless, horrible and downright awkward.

But it wasn't.

It was the entire opposite of that.

Tori smiled. "You know, I promised Trina some things."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. And this is me keeping my promise."

Tori stood up and she walked over to the karaoke.

She breathed in deeply.

She could do this.

**#**

Jade watched as Tori made her way to the stage.

She watched as Tori looked less nervous and more confident as the Japanese guy gave her the microphone.

This should be interesting.

**#**

The music began, the drums beginning which was followed by a bass guitar. She looked up and stared at Jade to make sure the song's message was going to sink in.

_"And I feel, I feel a deep connection,_  
><em>And I think that we might be onto somethin', no<em>  
><em>And I know it's somethin' special<em>  
><em>Seein' you here is not coincidental, mmm..."<em>

She skipped off the stage and walked around, clapping her hands to the beat, which the people began to do.

_"Well I've been walkin' (walkin') behind enemy lines_  
><em>And I've been fightin', fightin' from the other side<em>  
><em>I've been sayin' (sayin') that I won't fall this time<em>  
><em>But now I'm walkin', walkin within enemy lines."<em>

Tori smiled as she recollected her past with Jade. It had been a long time since Tori was walking behind enemy lines with Jade, and she had always promised herself that she would never fall to her pleasure.

Well she fell anyway in a completely different way she could never have imagined.

_"See I was tryin' to be everything you weren't expecting,_  
><em>All I ever wanted was to try and keep you guessing.<em>  
><em>But I'm fallin' way too fast<em>  
><em>I just want this love to last <em>

_"Forever (forever)_  
><em>And every time I feel this way,<em>  
><em>Oh, something's changed for the better."<em>

She caught Jade's smirk when she began to sung the second verse. Tori had always tried to gain the upper hand when it came to Jade. She always tried to surprise Jade, or rather _to try and keep her guessing_.

But then Tori fell for Jade way too fast.

Up until Jade dropped her at her place to change and waited for her to finish, that was when all doubts in Tori's made was changed.

She skipped to their table and sat on her seat, reaching over to Jade to caress her cheek as she belted the chorus.

_"Well I've been walkin' (walkin') behind enemy lines_  
><em>And I've been fightin', fightin' from the other side<em>  
><em>I've been sayin' (sayin') that I won't fall this time<em>  
><em>But now I'm walkin', walkin within enemy lines!<br>__Ooohh!"_

Then the music stopped and she received a round of applause. It wasn't the same applause Jade got, mind you. The applause this time was more tamed, but she didn't care. She just had to sing that song to Jade.

"Wanna get out of here?" Jade asked.

"What about our bill?"

Jade dropped a fifty dollar bill on the table and nudged Tori to get up. She did and they walked out, hand-in-hand, with the applause still going on.

They were supposed to eat, drink, chat and giggle until the restaurant closed at midnight.

Well, it was eleven forty three.

Close enough.

**#**

Jade didn't feel like taking her car.

She wanted to walk.

With Tori.

Holding her hand.

"Wait! What about your car?" Tori asked.

Jade waved her free hand dismissively. "S'okay. Left my car there a couple times. They're cool with it. Anyway, how long?"

Tori looked at her. "How long what?"

Jade rolled her eyes impatiently. "How long had you started liking me?"

"Oh." Tori ducked her head, her eyes turning pink. Jade found it adorable. She didn't know Tori would blush this much. She saw how she interacted with her ex-boyfriend Steven. She was a lot more flirtatious back then. Now Tori was different Jade, shy around her.

It was really cute.

"I-I'm not sure."

Jade shook her head. "You and I both know that's bull. C'mon, when?"

"Okay, okay. Umm... I guess I started liking you... When you dumped Beck the first time."

Jade quirked an eyebrow. "That long?"

"Yeah. I don't know. When you and Beck kept putting me in the middle of you fight, and then you just dumped him, I wanted to be there for you. To check on you if you were... I don't know, sad or something, so that I could try and cheer you up."

"Ah, no wonder you told me to just forget about Beck." Jade smirked. "You were jealous."

Tori just shook her head, deciding to ignore the last part (because it was true). "Now you tell me."

"Tell you what?" Jade smirked. "And just to clear your memory, Vega, _I_ was the one who broke up with Beck."

"I know, I know. And don't play coy with me! When did you start liking me?"

"Impatient already? My, my, I think I'm a bad influence on Miss Tori Vega."

"I _don't_ talk like that! Just answer the question!"

Jade chuckled. "Calm down, Miss Sunshine. Hmm... let me think. Remember when we got Helen as our new principal?"

"Duh."

"That's when it started. I was asking myself why the heck would I miss you. I was so confused, and I felt angry at you for just walking away without even saying goodbye that day and at Helen for kicking you out." Jade laughed again. "I was so relieved when it it was Trina they were going to kick out that I didn't understand any of it."

Tori had a thoughtful look. "When did you... realize you liked me?"

Jade looked up at the night sky. She couldn't see the stars. Los Angeles was pretty known for its light pollution. She couldn't see the moon either because it was too cloudy. "When you tried so hard to get Beck and I back together again at the Full Moon Jam."

Tori's eyebrows were drawn together. "And that made you like me how?"

Jade smiled a little. "It made me realize that you were just so self-sacrificing. You even skipped a couple of classes just to see if I was okay and if I wanted to hang out in the Blackbox."

Tori shrugged. "You became distant since you and Beck broke up so I thought if you and Beck were back together, you know, you'd come back... 'cause I missed you."

Tori shrieked and actually jumped when thunder roared above them. She was a little peeved at herself when she realized she let go of Jade's hand.

And that was when the rain started pouring.

_Hard_.

"We should get cover!" Jade yelled, her voice challenging the downpour.

"No, no, no," Tori said quickly, smiling. "Just give it a second. It'll clear up."

It was a lie and Tori knew it. The clouds looked heavy and it was a pretty heavy rain. Chances of it clearing up were slim now.

Jade couldn't help it. Tori was so beautiful in dim light as the rain drenched both of them completely. She looked almost the same as she did when she stayed with Jade the last time they were under the rain, this time it was different. Tori was smiling, and the smile was hers.

Jade couldn't help it. Tori was so beautiful.

She stepped closer and held Tori's hands. She looked at Tori, staring straight into her eyes. They both smiled at each other before Tori ducked her head, her face feeling hot and her ears turning pink. Jade cupped Tori's chin with her fingers and gently prodded Tori to look at her. Jade gave her a reassuring smile before she leaned in. It wasn't her who initiated the kiss. It was Tori, who immediately closed their distance and wrapped her arms around Jade's waist. Jade brought her hands up and tangled her fingers into Tori's wet hair.

Jade never planned this part.

But dang, it was fine with her.

Because this was it.

No plans, no one making them do anything...

This was their _perfection_.

No one could tell them otherwise.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well? Is it a success? -T<strong>_

_**:D YAY! -C**_

_**... I'll take that as a yes. -T**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yep! That was a rollercoaster eh? Phew! Nine thousand words! Thanks again to <strong>Azkadellio for this amazing and wonderful prompt! I hope I did it justice! :) I also apologize for all the mistakes you may find.<strong>**

****The song Jade sung was Band Aid by Pixie Lott and the song Tori sung was Behind Enemy Lines by Demi Lovato.****

**To everyone else who read this, well? Whattaya think? Please leave your thoughts by leaving a review! :)**

**Anyway...**

**On a side note:**

**Do you have an idea for a fic? Well, you're in luck because I do prompts! More info about it on my profile/bio.**

**Do _NOT_ send me a fic suggestion/prompt through reviews. All prompts in reviews will be ignored. Reviews are meant to comment about the author's work, so let us leave it at that.**


End file.
